gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Blue House
Operation: Blue House was a covert raid against the Kpop Fangirls and Furries inside the Blue House. The mission objective was to capture three enemy commanders from both the Fangirl Republic of Korea and the Chinese Furry Navy. Planning for "Blue House" After the failure of the operation that was "Operation: N3", ISAF called for a change in their strategy. Instead of fighting to win and take over the Korean Peninsula, they placed their top priority on ending the war in Alaska, whatever it took. On July 1st, ISAF Fleet Commander Chio communicated with numerous allied commanders in private channels regarding a retaliatory operation after videos were shown featuring Furries and Fangirls executing several members of the BGEF Task Force #115 during Operation: N3. Later that day, plans were set forth for a search and capture mission. After "N3" and the drone attack on Seoul on the same day, many enemy commanders fled to secret hideouts and bunkers all across Korea in fear that they were going to be targeted. Soon, ISAF obtained photographs from a U-2 spy plane featuring a Chinese Z-9 and a Korean H215 "Puma" landing in the South Lawn of the Blue House located in Seoul. Further examination indicated that the commanders landing in the Blue House were of high strategic importance, soon the commanders were identified: 1 Korean (Air Defense) and 2 Chinese (both were tasked with Naval Intelligence.) ISAF (in secret) began organizing and preparing its special forces "Bravo" unit for the mission and its aircraft for the future mission. Explosives were supplied to Bravo Team from Sergeant FBU in the form of breaching charges, and Lieutenant AquaDim supplied Chio's forces with additional Bravo units. The operation was set to take place on the 2nd. Equipment and the Plan The following list is the equipment used in "Blue House": * 1 Su-57 * 5 EADS "Barracuda" UAVs * 1 U-2 Spy Plane * 1 E-767 AWACS * 1 C-5 Galaxy Transport Plane * Ticonderoga-Class Cruiser "Apito" The Plan was to go like this: # The Su-57, fitted with the Barracuda UAVs would arrive in Seoul airspace and proceed to deploy and drop the drones and exit airspace immediately. # The drones would then launch attacks against the communications and radar installations found all over Seoul. The Seoul Thermal Power Station would also be destroyed by drone attacks. Resulting in a city-wide blackout. # The E-767 and the U-2 would commence surveillance on enemy forces within Seoul and activate ECM jamming systems to further disrupt enemy communications and radar. # Bravo Team will land and begin operation and proceed to hunt down and capture the commanders and search for files containing intelligence. # Bravo would then hijack the helicopters on the South Lawn and fly out of city airspace and proceed to rendezvous with the "Apito" and then return to North Point via the cruiser. The Raid At around 3:30 AM Korean Standard Time, the E-767 and the U-2 spy plane arrived on Seoul airspace commencing surveillance and ECM jamming over Kpop Fangirl and Furry ground forces. Soon the Su-57 arrived roughly one minute after the jamming began and deployed the UAVs shortly after. Soon the UAVs attacked and destroyed the radar and communication installations and proceeded to bomb the power station. With the city blacked out and chaos happening all over the city, Bravo Team conducted a HALO jump and landed safely on the premises of the Blue House and proceeded to hunt down the three commanders who resided inside the Blue House. Although the drone attacks and jamming operations were successful, the Chinese Furry aircraft carrier off the shore of Incheon detected seeing the plumes of smoke coming from Seoul and began to mobilize fighters. The infiltration team had only 15 minutes until the Chinese aircraft arrive in Seoul airspace and compromise the mission. Upon breaching and entering the Blue House the first Chinese commander was captured with minimal resistance. The second commander was detected but was protected by a squad of furry guards, the brief firefight resulted in about eight Furry dead but unfortunately, one of the operatives named "Bravo-64" was shot in the head multiple times and died as a result. Soon, the second Chinese was captured. The Korean commander attempted to flee but was captured by the infiltration force. There were only five minutes left before the Chinese fighters were going to arrive, Bravo Team carried "64" and the three other commanders and hijacked the helicopters and proceeded to escape from the Blue House, managed to escape Seoul roughly two minutes before the Chinese planes made it. The escape was successful. The two helicopters landed safely on the "Apito", tranquilized the commanders, and escaped Furry waters to head towards the Kingdom of Japan. Aftermath The mission was very successful and led to the seizing of high-value information that was once kept secret throughout the war. One such example was the existence of Furry bases within Indian territory (specifically in Pune, Hyderabad, and Bengaluru) along with other supposed neutral states, and the biggest revelation...the Brony Kingdom working to achieve an alliance with the Furries. The drone attacks led to the deaths of approximately 350+ people and became the source of much controversy and heavy backlash. The disappearance of the three commanders has sparked a massive crisis for the Furries and Kpop Fangirls. Regardless the operation could potentially change the tide of the war indefinitely and has as well severely weakened the Kpop state's fighting power, to the point where it is no longer considered a priority threat by ISAF GHQ. Category:Battles